


He's Gone

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: A prompt from luciferprompts on tumblr: 2x09/2x10 AU where Lucifer is murdered
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 156





	He's Gone

“Chloe, it’s Lucifer…he’s…he’s dead-“

"No, you're lying- he's just- run away again, that's why he didn't show up to our date!"

"Chloe, I'm sorry, but-"

"Stop LYING-"

"Chloe, I'm at the crime scene now. I'm staring at him. I'm sorry, but Lucifer...he's been murdered."

\------

Chloe hung up.

She felt like her whole world had come crashing down around her. She was lucky she was sitting down at her desk otherwise she would have collapsed to the floor in an ungraceful heap.

Dead.

Lucifer.

Lucifer was…dead?

No, it couldn’t be. It must be someone who just looked like him. It had to be.

Lucifer couldn’t be dead.

Her head still spinning, Chloe looked down at her phone where Ella had just texted the address of the ‘crime scene’.

Lux.

‘It can’t be him’ she thought as she marched out to her car, shaking from head to foot, ‘It had to be like that time someone was imitating him, it was just a look alike, right?’ even if all signs were pointing to it being him, she wouldn’t believe it.

She was trying desperately to rationalize why this couldn’t be her partner, her friend, her…well Chloe didn’t even know what they were, they were going to go on a ‘date’ even if they hadn’t labelled it as that. Then Lucifer had bailed, and it had hurt, yeah, but it couldn’t be because he was…he was- Chloe couldn’t even say the word in her head.

Ella had to be wrong, she just had to be. Chloe couldn’t even begin to fathom what she’d do if he was…gone.

Chloe got into her car, still shaking madly as she stuffed her phone into her pocket, started up the car and turned on the lights and sirens as she pulled out of the parking lot and began to speed towards LUX as fast as she could.

It had to be a practical joke. Some stupid thing Lucifer came up with to trick her because sometimes he was an asshole like that. It had to be.

Chloe’s stomach was in knots, and she felt like she couldn’t breathe as she drove the fastest she ever had. Technically she wasn’t supposed to be using her emergency lights and sirens right now, seeing as people were already at the scene, but she didn’t care. She needed to see for herself that this wasn’t real, that it was just a joke.

But when she pulled up, she saw the other cop cars and her stomach sank a little bit more.

‘It’s Lucifer, he’d try and get as many people as he could in on it to make it as believable as possible’ she assured herself as she parked, turned the car off and stumbled out, barely able to remain standing as she made her way inside the building.

She could picture it now. She’d walk inside all worried, then Lucifer would jump out and grab her shoulders.

“Did you really think I was dead?” he’d laugh at her expression, let her punch him for worrying her and then hold her when she hugged him, beyond relieved that he was okay. “I’m the devil, remember? I’m immortal, silly detective.”

“You’re such an ass.” She’d mumble into his shirt, no longer caring that he had missed their ‘date’, all that mattered was that he was okay.

But that didn’t happen.

When Chloe rounded the corner, it wasn’t empty. There were multiple officers standing around, looking distressed, and as she stepped closer, she saw the police tape and him.

Lucifer, laying on the ground, covered in blood.

Chloe nearly collapsed, but she grabbed onto the banister of the stairs and managed to steady herself. He was fine. He was just being over dramatic. He’d literally gotten them to set up a fake crime scene for realism.

With this assumption in mind, she managed to drum up the strength to walk down the stairs and closer to the scene, ducking under the tape. Ella was there beside Lucifer, and she was crying.

Chloe’s heart sank. Ella wasn’t an actress, she couldn’t drum up fake tears like that could she? Or maybe…maybe Lucifer had been teaching her how to do that. They were fake, just like the blood that was splattered across Lucifer’s shirt and speckling his face, just like the slit in his throat that looked...very deep.

Ella caught Chloe’s eye and jumped to her feet, flinging her arms around Chloe and sobbing, “I’m s-s-so s-sorry Chloe-“ she cried, her whole body shaking with the force of her sobs.

Chloe felt sick. No, she was faking it still, she was faking.

“W-why are you sorry?” she finally found her voice as she pulled Ella off of her, “He’s…he’s not really dead.” She let out a strangled chuckle and sank to her knees beside Lucifer, “Alright Lucifer, fun is over.” She nudged him, but he didn’t move.

Chloe’s stomach knotted a little tighter, but she continued, “Lucifer. You’ve h-had your fun, now come o-on, we have actual crimes t-to solve.”

“Chloe-“ came Ella’s broken voice from behind her, “He’s…he’s…he’s not p-pretending-“

But Chloe wouldn’t listen. “Lucifer!” she shoved him, but there was no response. She looked closer…his chest was still. Well, maybe he didn’t really need to breathe seeing as he claimed he was the devil or whatever. Maybe he was the devil. Chloe was getting desperate enough to hope that was true so he wouldn't be dead. But now her throat was becoming clogged and her eyes were starting to burn as she began to entertain the possibility that…no!

“Lucifer fucking stop this now! It isn’t funny!” she yelled, violently shaking him. But there was nothing, no movement at all, no sound from him. Nothing. He was still. With a hand shaking so badly Chloe could barely move, she placed her fingers to his neck for a pulse, praying to any god who would hear her, that she would feel the soft drumming of his heartbeat beneath her fingers.

Nothing.

Chloe felt like her world was crashing down around her all at once. Suddenly everything felt like it was in slow motion. Her ears were ringing as she stared down at Lucifer…at Lucifer’s body.

He was dead.

He was gone.

She’d never hear his inappropriate comments again.

She’d never have to stop him from smoking evidence again.

She’d never get to hear his contagious laugh again.

A gut-wrenching sob ripped from Chloe’s throat, tears beginning to flood down her cheeks as she stared down at her former partner. “No!” she screamed, grasping a hold of the front of Lucifer’s shirt and shaking him, “Wake t-the fuck up! S-stop pretending! S-S-Stop it!” she was hysterical, and when someone tried to pull her away, she shoved them, “G-get off of m-m-me!”

She felt like she couldn’t breathe she was crying so hard. This couldn’t be happening, it couldn’t be.

“L-L-Lucifer- “she cried, slumping down over him, her head resting on his chest and he was so cold. Normally Lucifer was so unnaturally warm, like hell, it was a joke he’d made many times, and now she’d do anything to hear it again. “N-No- “

Chloe clung to him, unwilling to move and finally the officers stopped trying and just let her have her moment as she cried into his chest and tried to will him back to her with her cries and pleads. But nothing worked, he remained cold and still underneath her.

Finally, she felt two strong hands on her, lifting her up and away from Lucifer. “No!” she kicked and tried to get away, to get back to her partner because maybe if she begged a little more than he’d sit up, right as rain, and wonder what the hell all the fuss was about. “S-Stop!”

It took her a moment to realize who was holding her, but it was Dan. “Chloe- “his voice was rough, “You have to let go. The coroners need to- “

Chloe cut him off angrily, “The c-coroners don’t n-need to d-d-do shit cause he’s n-not dead!” she yelled, stilling for a moment and watching as two men dressed in white approached Lucifer’s body with a black body bag. “D-don’t you dare p-put him in t-that- “she growled at the men, but they merely gave her a pitying look and continued on with their work.

The detective couldn’t watch, and finally she stopped struggling and just went limp in Dan’s arms, turning to hide her face in his chest as she cried and cried. He just held her tight and let her cry.

This was it.

It wasn't a joke.

It wasn't a prank.

Lucifer Morningstar was dead.

\------

It had been a week since Chloe had gotten that fateful call, that she had been so certain was a prank and had turned out to be one of her worst nightmares come to life.

She had been inconsolable the whole week, not showing up to work, and Dan had to take Trixie to stay at his place for now, because Chloe could barely focus on taking care of herself right now, let alone a child.

She was heartbroken.

The whole week had been spent lying in bed, crying, looking through old texts and photos of Lucifer, more crying. She had gone through about three boxes of tissues, and her eyes and nose were just constantly red now. She hadn’t showered the whole week, had ordered takeout every day, hadn’t left the house, hadn’t answered the door or any calls or texts. She couldn’t do anything, she just felt like all the colour had been drained from her life.

Chloe felt stupid. She had lost her father and hadn’t become this emotionally destroyed. Hell, she had gone to an audition the day after she found out. It didn’t mean she hadn’t been sad about her father’s death, she had been devastated. But this was different in a way.

Perhaps it was because her father was her father, he knew that Chloe loved him. But Lucifer…she’d realized her feelings for him too late. Had spent over a year complaining and scolding him, and now she would do anything to get him to come back so she could tell him how she really felt. How much she cared. How much she…loved him. 

That’s what Chloe was thinking about as she lay curled up on her bed, silently shedding tears into her pillow, her chest heavy, heart aching. She had prayed, begged, pleaded for him to come back, but of course nothing had happened. Chloe wasn’t religious, but she’d been desperate enough to try, but it had been in vain.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, but Chloe ignored it and just pulled her covers over her head. She had made the mistake of answering the door the first two days, nearly tripping over her feet in her hurry to answer it, hoping unrealistically that she’d open it and there would stand Lucifer. But it had just been the post man, or some person trying to sell something. Chloe had just slammed the door in their face and returned back to bed to mourn some more. The only time she answered it now was if she’d ordered takeout and had to collect it, but even then, she pretty much said nothing and opened the door the smallest amount that she could, not wanting anyone to see her in such a state.

She was wearing a simple LAPD t-shirt that had stains on it now, and sweatpants. Her hair was matted and tangled from lack of brushing, not to mention greasy from lack of washing. Her eyes were bloodshot, puffy and ringed with dark circles, pretty much never dry at this point. Her cheeks were stained with tears constantly, her nose was bright red, her lips were scabbed from where she’d kept biting them and making them bleed. She was a mess.

So, she ignored the door seeing as she hadn’t ordered anything, so whoever it was could fuck right off. She decided she needed to make a sign that said, ‘If you aren’t takeout or Lucifer Morningstar, don’t even knock’.

But the person at the door seemed to be really set on getting her to answer as soon she heard the knocking get louder and more forceful, and she grew a bit anxious, her hand slipping out from the covers and grabbing the gun that lay on the bedside table. Was it an intruder?

“Detective!”

Chloe’s heart felt like it had stopped.

No.

It couldn’t be.

Lucifer?

Chloe shoved the covers aside and slowly got up on shaky legs, gun drawn as she tiptoed slowly downstairs, her hands shaking so badly she didn’t know if she’d even get a good shot if it was an intruder that somehow sounded just like Lucifer. She paused a few feet from the door, which was rattling slightly on its hinges as the person kept on banging. She was waiting to hear him speak again so she’d know if it was him. She’d been so far away, she could have just imagined that the voice was his, maybe it was just a colleague who needed her for a case or something. It probably was.

Lucifer was dead, he wasn’t coming back.

“Detective!”

Chloe jumped and nearly dropped her gun as she heard it again, and it was so distinctly Lucifer, that she nearly fell to her knees. How…how could it be him?

Slowly she advanced to the door, gun still held tightly as with shaking hands she unlocked the door and pulled it open.

There he stood, silhouetted by the afternoon light. His suit was a little worse for wear, his face was a bit dirty with…soot? But it was him.

Lucifer.

Chloe gasped softly and took several steps back, dropping the gun with a loud thud as she stared up at him, her brain whirring at a hundred miles per hour. How…how was he here?

Lucifer stepped inside and shut the door, watching as Chloe gaped and stared, her blue eyes quickly clouding with tears, “Detective, you look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” He chuckled to alleviate the tension.

“You-you-you- “Chloe stammered as she stumbled backwards in shock, unable to believe that he was truly standing there before her. She felt her knees give way beneath her and she tumbled to the ground with a soft thump. She had had dreams about him returning, many different times, so surely this was just a dream too right? She pinched herself, hard, and felt the pain as real as anything, and with that confirmation that this was real, she burst into tears.

Lucifer blinked as Chloe fell down, pinched herself then promptly started to cry. His heart broke seeing her like that, and overall she just looked very distressed, and he could tell she hadn’t been taking proper care of herself, which only hurt more. “Chloe- “he whispered, slowly kneeling down beside her, “I…I didn’t mean to cause you such distress. It was one of my siblings, they were mad at me for not returning to hell, so they did the job themselves. I wanted to get back here sooner, but it was literal hell trying to get out of there-“he was cut off as Chloe suddenly threw herself into his arms, clutching onto him with a strength that surprised him considering how frail she looked right now. But he didn’t hesitate before folding her into his arms and holding her close, feeling her body shuddering with sobs as she cried into his shirt, making it damp. He would have expected her to miss him, but not this badly.

Chloe sobbed as she clung onto Lucifer with all the strength she could muster, as if she didn’t hold on hard enough then he’d be taken from her again. As she held him, she felt his very much solid form beneath her fingers, which only further confirmed that he was real, he was really there. She was unable to say anything for a few minutes, only able to just cry and try to process that he was back. She was so caught up in that, she didn’t really process the whole _how_ of him returning and how that had pretty much confirmed that he wasn’t human, as normal people couldn’t just return from the dead. But right now she wasn’t focusing on that, he was here and that was what mattered.

The devil was a little stiff for a minute, but he began to relax soon enough and held her a bit tighter, one hand moving to gently rub her back to try and console her, “Shhh it’s alright, detective. I’m here now.” He wasn’t exactly well practiced on how to comfort someone, but he hoped this may work.

It seemed to, as after a few minutes Chloe was no longer crying so hard that she was choking on her tears, and at last she managed to speak, “D-d-don’t…don’t l-l-leave ag-gain.” She sniffled, still clinging so hard that her knuckles were white. She felt light headed from all the crying, and like she didn’t have anymore tears left to cry; the last week had left her tear ducts dry.

Lucifer nodded softly, using the other hand to gently stroke her matted hair, careful not to tug at the knots, “I promise I won’t, Chloe. You do not need to fear. My brother has been taken care of.” He didn’t elaborate as he slowly pulled away, nearly having to wrench Chloe’s arms off of him. He gently leant forward and wiped her flushed cheeks free of tears, “Please don’t cry.”

Chloe slowly sat up and sniffed, blinking at Lucifer through teary eyes and just looking at him, just taking in how he was there, right there in front of her. And she smiled, for the first time in the week she smiled and nodded, reaching out and taking his hand, her heart hammering. She just needed to keep in contact with him somehow, still afraid that if she let go for too long then he’d fade away and end up being just another dream. She just looked at him, looked at the concerned yet soft expression on his face as he gazed back at her, and she finally uttered those words that she had held back from saying all this time.

“I love you.”

Lucifer blinked, just staring for a minute, before his own eyes adopted a slight gleam to them, and his mouth tugged into a sweet smile. He was quiet for a minute before he softly whispered, “I love you too.” He leaned in and gently kissed her flushed and damp cheek, and the two of them just smiled and looked at each other for awhile, “I missed you so much. It felt like so long.” In hell time passed slower, so both physically and emotionally it had felt like they had been parted for longer than an earth week.

“I missed you too.” Chloe blushed and beamed at the kiss. Suddenly this nightmare had turned into a dream. She held his hand only tighter, still unable to believe all of this. Apparently, it had literally taken one of them dying for them to realize their feelings for each other.

Lucifer squeezed her hand then took her other one and helped her to her feet, supporting her because she was still shaky, “Now, let’s go get you sorted, hm?” he didn’t like seeing her like this, having obviously neglected herself due to grief, and that deeply hurt him, especially knowing it was because of him, even if he hadn’t died on purpose. But he wanted to make this right, to help her feel better and heal.

Chloe leant on him and nodded, looking up at him with eyes full of love, “Okay.”


End file.
